


Unfinished Business

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_orlijah_month"><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/"><b>orlijah_month</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/)

Elijah ran to the door when it rang, fingers making one last pass to rumble his hair and smooth down his shirt. He paused, taking a deep breath to calm down, and then opened the door.

The repairman smiled and shifted his toolbox to the other hand. Elijah’s eyes darted to the name, Orlando, stitched on the shirt. “So, more trouble?”

“Yes,” Elijah said quickly, realizing he’d been staring. He moved to let Orlando inside. “I don’t know what’s going on. I usually don’t have this much trouble.”

“I’m sure you don’t. But this is an older system, and they can sometimes be… temperamental.” He gave Elijah another smile before sitting down and beginning to push buttons.

Elijah watched from the doorway as a frown formed between his eyebrows. Finally he stood up and crawled beneath the desk to look at the wires. He’d done this the first time Elijah’d called, with the real problem, and this view is what had made him keep calling, even though he knew he was acting like an idiot.

Orlando suddenly backed out again and turned to Elijah, raising his eyebrows at the direction of Elijah’s stare. Elijah blushed. “It wasn’t plugged in,” he reported after a minute. The pinkish red on Elijah’s face darkened to maroon. “No need to be embarrassed. You have no idea how often people forget that.

“But listen,” Orli said, pulling a business card out of his pocket and writing on the back of it, “If you need me again, why don’t you call me directly. I think my boss’ll get mad if you have to call the store again.”

He stepped closer and tucked the card in the pocket of Elijah’s shirt. He tilted his head and waited until Elijah looked up, still blushing. He leaned in, grinning, and whispered, “I get off at seven.”

Then he picked up his tools and left. “Have a good afternoon, Mr. Wood,” he called as he walked away.

Elijah glanced at the clock and groaned, listening as the front door shut. He sighed. He might as well get some work done, he thought, and ran over the settings on the main board with practiced expertise.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/162409.html).


End file.
